


A Fair Day If There Ever Was One

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Gen, Jeremy and Mr. Heere are both Autistic but It's not stated outright, Stimming, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: Mr. Heere decides to surprise his Son.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Father
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Fair Day If There Ever Was One

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I have to say this but if you ship incest close the tab right now and reconsider your life choices. 
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this. I put a lot of work into it. Comments are appreciated as always.

Linus Heere keeps his eyes on the road ahead, happily tapping his finger along to his Beach Boys CD. He couldn't help it, He had to show his excitement somehow... Especially considering it was a surprise for his son and he couldn't say anything until they got there. 

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?" Jeremy asks from the passenger seat. 

"Fraid not, Private." He said, trying to keep a calm composure. "We're about halfway there now." 

Jeremy huffs, slouching back. "We've been driving for forever, dad."

"I know, I had to take a longer route because of a detour... There was a bridge out a few miles back." He explains. This was true, And he'd been a bit frustrated by it considering they were heading somewhere that didn't have the best parking. But he knew, in the end, any minor inconveniences wouldn't have too big of an impact on their day. All that mattered to him was that they had a fun day together.

"Can't you just tell me where we're going?" Jeremy asks. He usually likes surprises, but Linus isn't surprised he's restless about it. Especially considering he made him wear a blindfold.

Linus gets a mischievous grin, and starts singing along to his CD. "I want to take you down to Kokomo-"

His son laughs. "Alright, I walked into that one." 

Linus laughs as well, continuing to sing along. Again, he can't help it. It was one of his stims. If he didn't sing he'd have to find another way to exert the energy, and really at the moment singing was all he could do... But, given Jeremy had joined in by this point, he knew he didn't mind.  
  
Eventually, they arrive at their destination. Linus carefully helps his son out of the car and tells him to wait just another moment. He gets into position, his foot tapping rapidly.

"Okay! Take it off, Jeremy!"

Jeremy removes his blindfold and takes in his surroundings... He instantly recognizes where he is.

"The Fair?" 

His Dad smiles. "Yeah! We used to go all the time, and we haven't the last few years... I thought it'd be a nice way to spend the day together!"

Jeremy stares for a bit in awe. Sure, the fair changed every year... But the grounds were almost as he remembered them, down to how the booths were arranged. And, today wasn't a very busy day. Though, then again, that was probably because he was supposed to go to school today. His dad walked back up beside him with a big handful of tickets.

"So, what do you wanna do first, kiddo?"

Jeremy takes a look around, humming to himself as he decided.

* * *

They ended up doing one of the sketchy fair coasters. While Mr. Heere wasn't much of a thrill-seeker and was basically about to have a heart attack from how rickety the ride seemed, the smile on Jeremy's face as they went down the first hill was more than worth it. That's why he'd done this trip in the first place, he wanted to see him happy. The shakey legs he'd gotten afterward were more than worth it.

They'd done a few other rides as well, and they were much tamer than the other ones. Then they'd taken a quick breather to eat some standard fatty fair food, which consisted of deep-fried corn-dogs and some funnel cakes. 

"I still can't believe you went on that thing." Jeremy exclaims, "You hate anything that goes upside-down!"

Mr. Heere laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, I do... But, I only get so many days with you. What's it matter if a few of those moments are upside-down?"

Jeremy smiles and picks at his food for a moment. "...I can't remember the last time we had a day like this."

Mr. Heere just watches his son for a few moments, and sighs. He scoots himself a little closer. "Well, we're having one now right?"

"Yeah..." 

Mr. Heere Pauses, and thinks. "...You remember that time we came here and you begged me for that big bag of cotton candy?" 

Jeremy gives him a look. "...No?"

"You were about 8, I caved and bought it for you. But I made you promise not to eat it until we left because You'd just grown tall enough to do the big rides and I didn't want you getting sick... When we finally got to the car, you ate almost the whole thing... You had it all over you're hair and face. You looked like a dust bunny!" He ruffles his son's hair, and they share a good laugh together.

Jeremy pulled away. "Y'know... I never thought about it before but... We've always sort of had the Fair, huh?" 

Now it was his turn to give his Son a look. "How do you mean that?"

"Well Like, Michael and his Moms always go camping every year... And Christine was telling me how her mom always tries to have a picnic during the summers... And, You and Me have always had a day at the fair to look forward to." He explains. 

Now that Linus thought about it, they had gone to the fair almost every year... And, really, it was a special place for them. And, he got a bit misty-eyed thinking about how much His son had grown up. Pretty soon, he'd be packing up his bags and going off on his own.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and snaps away from his thoughts.

"Dad, you good?" 

"Yeah, Private. I'm Alright." He assures, giving him an old smile. "Now, How about you and I finish eating and go try out some of those carnival games."

Jeremy laughs. "Alright, but we're never gonna win them... They're rigged!"

Mr. Heere smirks. "Now now son, they aren't _rigged_. They just require a certain set of skills to win, And I think it's time you learned about some of my old tricks for these things..."

The Heere's went home that night with happy hearts, full stomachs, and a giant stuffed dragon from a ring toss game.


End file.
